Mind of a Man
Mind of a Man was a short-lived game show in which two female contestants along with the help of a celebrity panel, would attempt to figure out what men believe about marriage, dating, work and other subjects by answering survey questions that were posed to 100 men. In other words (according to Davis) it was the show where "dudes get played, women get paid!". Gameplay Similar to Family Feud, the questions will have previously been answered by a survey of 100 men. Over the course of three rounds, the contestants will try to determine the correct answers with the help of the celebrities who will offer their opinions about what men are really thinking. The successful contestant could walk away with the top cash prize of $10,000. Main Game Round 1 The contestants are asked three multiple-choice survey questions. On each question, each panelist offers their opinion on which answer they think is the most popular one. The contestants use tablet computers to lock in the answers they think is most popular afterwards. Each correct guess is worth $200. Round 2 Same as the previous round, except that in this round, each question was asked to a specific group of 100 men, and each correct guess is worth $300. On some episodes, the last question in this round is a VIP question, where a man appears on stage, gets interrogated by the panelist for 30 seconds, and verbally reveal the most popular answer after the contestants locked in their answers. Round 3 (Male Order Round) Each contestant is asked one question and, with help from a panelist of her choice, must arrange the three answers from most popular to least popular. Getting all three answers in the right order is worth $500, while getting one answer in the right place is worth only $100. On the episodes that do not have the VIP questions in the previous round, the contestants are shown a list of four categories to choose from (two for each contestant), and the VIP question is in one of those categories, while the other three categories each have a panelist assigned to it. A correct guess on the VIP question in this round is worth $500. Round 4 (Men's High Five) The contestants are asked an open-ended question that was asked to a group of 200 men. The top five answers to that question are revealed on the board, and each contestant must choose which answer they think is most popular, with the contestant in the lead going first and picking two answers (that contestant picks her second answer after her opponent makes her only choice). If the contestants are tied, each contestant picks one answer, with the winner of a coin toss going first. Whoever chooses the most popular answer wins the game. If a contestant picks the number one answer, she automatically wins. Bonus Round ($10,000 Tag Team) The winning contestant chooses one panelist to team up with for this round. The contestant and the chosen panelist take turns choosing from pairs of answers, with the contestant going first. Each time an answer that is most popular is chosen, $300 is added to the contestant's total winnings. If the contestant and the panelist puts together a total of seven (sometimes eight) correct guesses within 30 seconds, the contestant's total winnings are increased to $10,000. Catchphrase "Here's how the game works: We asked 100 men a series of multiple choice questions. It's your job to try to figure out what they're thinking, and celebrities will help you out the ability to figure out the number one answer was. You can listen to them, or you ain't gonna listen to them. Possible Fall 2015 Syndicated Run According to an article from TVNewsCheck.com[http://tvnewscheck.com/article/80053/syndicators-series-about-playing-games Syndicators Serious About Playing Games ("Mind of a Man" included in the article)](originally posted on October 15, 2014) Sony Pictures Television pitched the series as a Monday-Friday, half-hour show as a possible companion to Family Feud (produced by Debmar-Mercury) in prime access and daytime, but also for some late night slots for the Fall 2015 season. However, this never came to fruition. Trivia This was the second game show that featured only two female contestants, the first was Just Men! hosted by Betty White on NBC (daytime) 31 years ago in 1983. References Rating Link Official Website Category:Surveys Category:Panel Game Category:Celebrity Category:Game Show Network shows Category:GSN Originals Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:2014 premieres Category:2014 endings